


is there anything that shines as much as you?

by bangtothepink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtothepink/pseuds/bangtothepink
Summary: With their different interests, opposite opinions and incompatible lifestyles, Yoongi and Chaeyoung did never get along too well.But what they don't know is that under the surface, they are more similar than they think.





	is there anything that shines as much as you?

" **D** id you find a new room mate?" Jeongguk asked while scribbling on his informatic book. His thick and round prescrition glasses were still slightly foggy for the cup of coffee he was drinking few moments earlier.

Chaeyoung cutely smiled at the sight of her best friend before putting her cup on the table and answering him. "No, but Lisa said that Hoseok once said that one of his friends has a girlfriend which has a friend, _or_ something like that, whom's searching for a room" Jeongguk stopped what he was doing to give a confused gaze at the blonde girl, who looked even more confused than him. "I am not so sure about the connection, but anyways, I will ask to Hoseok tonight."

"Oh right, the party is tonight!"

"You are coming, right? Please don't ditch me, Lisa will spend the whole night with Hoseok and my sister won't have time for me. You can't leave me alone." Chaeyoung almost screamed in worry, the idea of going to a party full of people she didn't know was already scary, but going to that certain party without one of her best friends while the other was planning to make out with her brand new boyfriend for the whole night was even scarier.

"I'm still offended by the fact that Alice is getting married with someone who's not me, but I can't miss her engagement party, I'm obviously coming." Jeongguk was only seven years old when he fell in love — or at least that's what for a while he thought — with Chaeyoung's sister, and only nine years old the first time he asked her to marry him. His little crush for Alice went on for almost seven years, unluckily for Chaeyoung, who spent half of her teen years having a crush on him. 

Jeongguk and Chaeyoung met in first grade, the teacher thought it was a good idea to sit the two shiest kids of the class one next to the other, and she was right, it took just one hour, few drawings and twelve markers to share for them to become best friends. Year by year they grew up together, being an inseparable and very exclusive duo. Until one day in seventh grade something changed in Chaeyoung and Jeongguk could not understand her most of the times.

Not that her period was a problem for him, his mum already explained to him what it was and biologically speaking, he was aware of how it worked. But Jeongguk was just an oblivious boy at the beginning of his puberty back then and he really didn't knew how to handle with the womankind, expecially if it was about the new inconstant and emotional Chaeyoung.

Luckly for both of them, that same year a Thai girl joined their class and didn't took so long for Lisa to be part of their restricted group. All the girl had to do was to give a tampon, spare jeans and emotional support to Chaeyoung during one of those days.

"I have to go now, Alice asked me if I could help her with few things before the beginning of the party" the blonde closed her book and put it in her tote bag, she took her wallet out and left moneys on the table "my turn to pay the coffee, see you tonight!" and then she fastly ran out of the coffee bar before the boy could even complain.

 

**⋆*☽༻༺☾*⋆**

 

 **M** in Yoongi was in front of her, keeping the door open while he was waiting for Chaeyoung to get in.

"Hi kid, from your reaction I suppose you weren't expecting for me to be here, right?" a smirk showed up on his face. It took just one minute for that guy to piss her off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BANGTAN! BLACKPINK! BANGPINK!
> 
> hello everyone! first thing first, english is not my first language and this is my first work in english, so feel free to correct me anytime is needed.  
> I think this story will have ten chapters (more or less) and for every chapter there will be associated one song. I will take my time for the updates but I promise you I will finish it; also, it would be amazing and stimulating if you could give me feedbacks.  
> I tried to add few tags but it didn't work so let me explain few things:  
> \- Alice is Chaeyoung's sister.  
> \- Jin and Jisoo are sibilings.  
> \- Jin and Alice are getting married.  
> \- all the couples I tagged so far (except for yoongi and rosé) are already canon.  
> \- couples are not defintive, maybe new couples will be added or maybe not, maybe few couples will break up or maybe not.  
> \- the friends connection is kinda messy, I hope the introduction I will do in the next two chapters will explain it, but if it doesn't, feel free to ask.  
> that's all for today, bye!


End file.
